Promise me
by DannySaotome
Summary: "—Quiero que me prometas algo antes de que me marche— Taehyung abrió el pequeño contenedor y extrajo un pequeño anillo —. ¿Lo harás? Mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse con la intensa mirada que me estaba regalando, y sabía en mi corazón que cumpliría cualquier promesa que me pidiera. "


**Promise me **

Sus manos sobre mis muslos, no de manera equivocada, ni mucho menos atrevida; era más cuestión de intimidad, de conexión y bienestar. Sus labios danzando con libertad sobre mi mandíbula dejando un rastro de húmedas caricias, suaves y tibias. Su recorrido terminó en mi boca y su lengua encontró la mía, danzando con entrega absoluta, con sabor a necesidad. Mi interior se sacudió, temblando, girando y expandiéndose en un millón de sensaciones de las que sólo él era dueño.

Cuando rompió el beso sus dedos acariciaron la piel de mis piernas en suaves y tranquilizantes círculos. Su mano libre viajó hasta mis mejillas y limpió con suavidad la humedad que las cubría.

―Estaré aquí pronto, _jagiya_ , ¹ estaremos en contacto todo el tiempo―su voz era tranquila, reconfortante y suave, como lluvia después de una temporada de calor.

―Lo sé, lo siento es sólo...―me interrumpí cuando los demás miembros de la banda se acercaron a nosotros.

―Oh, no llores, un mes en realidad no es tanto tiempo―J-Hope dejó su brazo descansar sobre mi hombro en un abrazo amigable y tranquilizador.

―Así es. De hecho, seguramente estaremos intentando esconderle a V su celular para que deje de llamarte… Durante los ensayos por lo menos―la sonrisa de Rap Monster y sus palabras me infringieron seguridad.

― Gracias chicos— a uno a uno se fueron despidiendo, con abrazos y palabras dulces, y fue entonces cuando vi a Taehyung acercarse a una máquina expendedora, de aquellas en donde podías sacar dulces y juguetes con sólo introducir una moneda. Estuvo allí un momento, y cuando regresó tenía un pequeño recipiente con algo dentro de él.

Lo observé acercarse a mí, con una de sus sonrisas rectangulares, y sin saberlo estaba sonriendo yo también. Él siempre había tenido ese efecto en mí, aún cuando éramos sólo amigos.

— ¿Tae?—pregunté con una sonrisa jugueteando en mis labios.

— _Jagi..._ —su cuerpo estaba justo frente a mí, y su mirada podría haber derretido el polo sur; era cálida, como si la tibieza de su cuerpo hubiera viajado directamente a sus ojos y lograra calentar mi cuerpo con tan solo hacer contacto visual.

— ¿Si?

—Quiero que me prometas algo antes de que me marche—abrió el pequeño contenedor y extrajo un pequeño anillo de plástico—. ¿Lo harás?

—Claro que sí—respondí observando la sortija danzando entre sus largos dedos. El pequeño objeto era de un magenta intenso.

—Vas a llamarme todos los días hasta que regrese, esperarás por mí, igual que yo esperaré por verte, ¿está bien?

Me reí, una suave y pequeña risa que envolvía todo el amor y la ternura que sus palabras me habían causado. Mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse con la intensa mirada que me estaba regalando, y sabía en mi corazón que cumpliría cualquier promesa que me pidiera.

—Está bien—su mano izquierda tomó la mía y con su otra extremidad deslizó sobre mi dedo anular el pequeño anillo.

— ¡V!—gritó Suga—. Amigo, no vas a la guerra, date prisa con tu despedida o perderemos el vuelo.

—Anda—lo apresuré cuando su mirada volvió a enfocarse en la mía.

En un momento sus brazos estuvieron alrededor de mi cintura presionándome contra él. Mi rostro apoyado en su pecho, escuchado el tranquilo latido de su corazón, y su barbilla apoyada en mi cabeza, con tanta delicadeza y afecto que lo único que quería en aquel momento era que el tiempo se detuviera y vivir en él por el resto de la eternidad.

Sentí su cálido aliento en mi cuello, y me separé parcialmente de él, inclinando hacia atrás mi cabeza para poder contemplarlo. Él se acercó y besó mi oído y entonces su voz grave convertida en un susurro pronunció la palabra más hermosa que pudiera escuchar.

— _Saranghae²_ —murmuró y apreté con mi puño su camisa.

—También yo a ti —respondí viéndolo a los ojos y cuando creí que se marcharía, me besó; sus labios y los míos se unieron en una silenciosa promesa, en un adiós no expresado verbalmente. Quería retenerlo, besarlo, reírme de sus tonterías, pero sabía quién era, y la vida que llevaba, así que me alejé, sonreí y permití que finalmente se uniera a sus compañeros.

Me despedí con la mano, y cuando todos finalmente iban a entrar en la sala en donde esperarían su vuelo, Taehyung corrió hacia mí, me besó rápidamente y volvió a su lugar. Mi sonrisa no pudo más que extenderse y mi corazón se convirtió en un revoltijo de emociones. Di un suspiro y cuando no pude verlos más di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi departamento.

* * *

 **2 semanas después ~**

—Ya te dije que aún no me han entregado los resultados—exclamé acomodando un tazón con palomitas entre mis piernas.

—Pero ha pasado una semana, deberían habértelos entregado ya— refutó mi novio, frunciendo el ceño levemente a través de la cámara.

—No lo sé, Tae, supongo que en cuanto el profesor los tenga listos, los hará públicos—respondí con tranquilidad—. Te ves muy guapo hoy, por cierto.

— ¿Hoy? ¿Sólo hoy?— sus pucheros se convirtieron poco a poco en su tan famoso _aegyo³_ , y no pude evitar que varias risas se me escaparan—. Estas hiriendo mis sentimientos, _jagi_.

—Oh vamos, Tae, sabes que eso no es verdad—le dedique una mirada juguetona y metí algunas palomitas en mi boca.

—Ojala pudiera estar ahí contigo—lo escuché decir y un segundo después Jimin estaba tras él empujándolo amigablemente. Sus jugueteos me parecieron realmente adorables.

— ¡Hola T/N! Tenemos ensayo, así que no podré enseñarte mis encantos justo ahora. Lo sé, debe ser algo difícil para ti, pero descuida, ya habrá tiempo—Jimin sonrió, guiñó a la cámara y despeinó a Tae una vez más antes de reunirse con los demás miembros quienes se estaban reuniendo en el salón de baile.

—Creo que tengo que colgar, _jagi_ , así que ve a dormir, mañana tienes que despertar temprano—sacó su lengua, la rozó en perfecta sincronización con su pulgar, y su mirada provocativa aún a través de la cámara logró hacerme temblar.

— ¡Kim Taehyung no vuelvas a hacer eso!—me quejé sintiendo mariposas en mi interior.

— ¿Que no haga qué?—preguntó inocentemente—. ¿No te gusta lo que ves?

—Ese es justo el problema, me gusta demasiado.

— También a mí me gusta demasiado sentirte con mi lengua—relamió sus labios seductoramente.

Mis mejillas ardieron y pedí al cielo que los demás chicos no hubieran escuchado lo que acababa de decir.

V me deslumbró con una de sus sonrisas rectangulares, y por un momento olvidé lo que había dicho con anterioridad. ¿Cómo podía pasar de sexy a tierno en un segundo?

— ¡Qué linda es mi novia! ¡Mándame un beso de despedida! —aún sentía calor en mis mejillas y agradecí que mi cámara y la luz a mi alrededor lograran camuflarlo.

— ¡Beso, beso, beso!—escuché un coro y vi a los chicos riendo mientras esperaban mi reacción.

— ¡Maldición, siete contra uno es trampa!—me crucé e brazos y envíe un beso volador a la cámara.

J-Hope y Jimin fingieron que los había golpeado fuertemente, Suga y Rapmon sólo rieron, y Jungkook, Jin y mi novio levantaron sus brazos para hacer un corazón sobre su cabeza.

—Adiós T/N—se despidieron todos con sus manos y V se acerco a la cámara dándole un gran beso.

—Hasta mañana _jagi_ , come bien y no te acuestes tarde—esta vez hizo un corazón con sus manos y sonreí.

—Hasta mañana, Tae—le envíe un beso y corté la comunicación.

* * *

 **4 semanas después ~**

Cerré los ojos y llevé mis manos al rostro en un claro gesto de frustración; estaba harta de estudiar sin lograr que mi cabeza retuviera la información suficiente como para sentirme confiada en mi prueba final. La situación me estaba superando por completo, y con desgano giré la silla y me dirigí a la cocina; quizás un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos ayudara a despejarme.

Dejé que mezcla se calentara en un recipiente y me senté en el sofá mientras esperaba. Halé las mangas de mi buzo cubriendo mis manos con él, y abracé mis piernas un minuto después. El departamento se sentía vacío sin las risas y jugueteos constantes de Taehyung, sin su voz grave y sus sonrisas radiantes que te contagiaban su alegría. Extrañaba tanto tenerlo en casa y acurrucarnos en este sofá mientras pasábamos el rato mirando alguna serie de animé; incluso echaba de menos nuestras pequeñas riñas provocadas por sus extraños comportamientos. Cada ínfimo detalle ligado a él me hacía extrañarlo más desesperadamente.

Lancé un suspiro observando la foto de Tae y yo sobre uno de los muebles, y sonreí al recordar la escena: era la primera vez que nos fotografiábamos juntos y la primera cita que tuvimos también. Sus labios besaban suavemente mi mejilla y su expresión era absolutamente encantadora. Mi sonrisa en esa imagen denotaba la felicidad que sentía.

Sabía lo que el destino me depararía si terminaba enamorándome de un ídolo pop, pero jamás me importó, porque nunca había amado nada con tanta intensidad como a él. Estaba experimentando una ansiedad enorme al saber que regresaría hoy y que no me encontraba en óptimas condiciones para recibirlo; prueba de ello eran las oscuras bolsas bajo mis ojos, y mi constante falta de concentración. Era él, su regreso me tenía completamente fuera de sí.

Mordí mi dedo pulgar bajo mi uña y observé el recipiente donde estaba haciendo el chocolate; el olor ya inundaba el departamento y busque los malvaviscos para acompañar la bebida. Cuando estuvo lista, me senté y pulsé _play_ en el dvd. Quería ver a Tae durante su performance para distraerme por un momento. Amaba verlo tan entregado a su música, y sobre todo amaba como al bailar su lengua parecía cobrar vida propia y acompañar los movimientos, haciéndolos mucho mas eróticos.

Durante _War of hormones*_ Tae solía llevar una paleta en su boca y esta vez no fue la excepción, lo que no sabía, y seguramente nada me habría preparado para esto, era la sensación que me produjo verlo girar el pequeño bombón en su boca, lenta y sensualmente, con una mirada traviesa, sexy, provocadora, y una sonrisa al final que te derretía por completo. Destruyó mi cordura, la hizo añicos, y por primera vez deseé convertirme en ese estúpido dulce.

Mordí mi labio y mi mano viajó por mi cuello directamente hacia uno de mis pechos, imaginando que eran las manos de Tae las que me tocaban. Apreté con gentileza uno de mis senos por debajo de mi ropa, lo único que separaba mi mano del contacto directo con mi piel era mi sostén. Moví mi lengua por mi labio inferior de un lado al otro, imaginando una y otra ve que era la lengua de Tae la que me acariciaba.

Un gemido suave se escapó de mi boca cuando mi otra extremidad se posó con suavidad sobre el centro de mi placer, y fue entonces cuando el timbre del departamento sonó, obligándome a abrir los ojos, a acomodarme y regresar a la realidad.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto abrí la puerta y me encontré con ese rostro precioso observándome como si fuera un tesoro repleto de riquezas.

—Tae...—murmuré antes de que sus brazos fuertes me acercaran a su cuerpo estrechándome contra él. La sensación fue mágica e indescriptible, como si dos pequeñas piezas después de permanecer inservibles, volvieran a unirse para trabajar juntas, como estaba destinado a ser.

—T/N—susurró justo en mi oído y el sonido de su voz fue suficiente para hacerme sentir segura y tranquila otra vez.

Nos separamos, mirándonos a los ojos, y Taehyung no tardó en darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

— ¿T/N te encuentras bien? ¿Has dormido últimamente?—cuestionó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y llevándome al sofá. Levantó su mirada y vio el dvd que estaba reproduciéndose. Me sonrojé y sentí algo de vergüenza porque me descubriera viendo sus presentaciones—. ¿Me extrañaste verdad?

Llevó mi mano hacia sus labios besando cada uno de mis dedos deteniéndose en el anular en donde estaba puesto el anillo que me había dado hace un mes y su sonrisa no hizo otra cosa que extenderse.

Mordió sus labios aún sonriendo y sus ojos buscaron los míos. Todo mi autocontrol se esfumó en un segundo, y mis pensamientos racionales, mis responsabilidades académicas, quedaron enterradas en lo más profundo de mi cabeza. En este momento necesitaba algo y ese algo era él.

Me acerqué y capturé sus labios en los míos. El movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa pero su respuesta fue inmediata. Lo guié hasta el sofá y allí me senté ahorcajadas sobre él; mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello, profundizando el beso. Mi lengua no tardó en unirse, en un preludio de caricias y descontrol que cada minuto se tornaba más y más erótico.

Las manos de Taehyung acariciaban mis costados con la yema de sus dedos en suaves y mágicas caricias que poco a poco me iban robando el juicio. Cuando ascendieron y tocaron la base del sostén, arqueé la espalda para que tuviera acceso a mis pechos.

—Estuve esperando por esto un mes entero y veo que en tu caso no fue diferente—murmuró, mientras mi camisa caía al suelo y me atraía por la cintura para acercarme a él. Su boca estaba ahora en mi cuello y cuando su lengua hizo un camino descendente, hasta llegar a mi clavícula, se detuvo—. ¿Nena, en verdad estás bien?

Mis manos hicieron camino hacia su cabeza, jugando con su cabello.

—S-Si... Ahora lo estoy…—respondí y sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel y sus manos viajando hacia el broche de mi sostén. Cuando lo abrió, deslizó despacio las tiras por mis hombros, rozando mi piel suavemente, haciéndome estremecer.

Mi sostén terminó en el suelo y V cambió de posición en el sofá, dejándome bajo él.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor con las canciones del grupo de fondo?—su respiración tibia golpeó cada centímetro de mi piel, mientras besaba mis hombros, y el medio de mis senos. Su dedo índice recorría con tortuosa suavidad mi abdomen, hasta que finalmente su mano masajeó uno de mis pechos, y su ávida lengua recorrió en círculos mi pezón, haciéndome jadear de placer. La sensación era embriagadora y con cada succión despertaba en mí nuevas olas de deleite.

Recordé entonces la imagen de Tae con la paleta en sus labios; el modo en que jugueteaba con ella entre su boca, como su mirada prometía un mundo de fantasías, y como ahora mismo, me observaba con sus pupilas oscurecidas por el deseo. Mil veces mejor que aquella imagen en su concierto.

—Sí—respondí escuchando débilmente la canción que sonaba en aquel momento, y descubrí que era justamente _War of Hormones_. Tal vez no era la canción ideal para este tipo de momentos, pero nada de eso importaba en lo absoluto, no cuando la boca de Tae se encontraba en la parte baja de mi abdomen.

Bajó con suavidad el pantalón de mi pijama y observé cómo se mordía el labio mientras lo hacía. Mi ropa interior en algún momento desapareció y la piel de mi punto más sensible sintió el hormigueo de una respiración. Su respiración.

— _Tell me what you want right now…*_ —ronroneó la letra de la canción, con su voz cargada de deseo y jugueteo. Su mirada era intensa, casi salvaje, demandando con ella una respuesta de mi parte.

Gemí, la visión era demasiado sensual, y mis muslos se separaron en anticipación.

—Quiero… Sentir tu lengua ahí—mi respiración era fuerte y precipitada, cargada de expectación por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— _Imma give to you girl right now…*_ —su boca se hundió en el centro de mi placer, rodeando mi clítoris, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Mis jadeos se intensificaron y mis manos empujaron un poco su cabeza para sentirlo más cerca.

— ¿Dime cuánto te gusta esto?—su dedo índice y medio se introdujeron en mi interior con tortuosa lentitud y jadeé más alto cuando V los movió dentro y fuera a muy buen ritmo.

—Mucho… —gemí y sentí ese nudo desatándose en mi estómago, la señal inequívoca de que mi orgasmo estaba cerca.

—Aún no, _yagi_ … —el contacto cesó y me levanté para observarlo, con el ceño fruncido. Lo atraje hacia a mí y lo besé, sintiendo mi propio sabor en sus labios. Nuestro beso fue intenso, pasional, agresivo, y mis manos se centraron en desabotonar sus vaqueros, y en bajar la cremallera de su pantalón; en este instante estaba disfrutando de ser yo quien lo desnudara, de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho él conmigo.

Pude ver cuán excitado estaba al bajar sus pantalones y sus bóxers. Relamí mis labios con mi mirada fija en la suya. Me separé con lentitud y deslicé su abrigo fuera de sus hombros, luego levanté su camisa para despojarlo de ella y acaricié la piel de su pecho con mis manos, después con mi boca, en un suave y húmedo recorrido desde su torso hasta su cuello. Succioné la tierna piel de ese el lugar, dejando pequeñas marcas rosa, y fue entonces cuando mis dientes rozaron sus pezones. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y sonreí, amaba hacerlo sentirse de esa forma.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniendo con mi mano su miembro para tener algo más de control. Una vez dentro, me sujeté de sus hombros para tener más firmeza y poder moverme con libertad. Escaneé su rostro y amé lo que veía: La manera en que cerraba sus ojos y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, la forma en que sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, sus gemidos cuando bajaba sobre su longitud con más energía, su respiración agitándose en completa sincronización con la mía, todo en él me parecía erótico, y aquello sólo hacía que mis movimientos fueran más erráticos.

Tae sujetó mis caderas con sus manos guiándolas al ritmo que él quería que llevara. Levantó su cabeza y sonrió, con esa expresión que te advertía que algo estaba planeando.

—Eres increíble—expresó, deteniendo mis movimientos —. Pero ahora quiero probar algo más—mordió mi labio inferior, mientras me recostaba nuevamente contra el sofá sin romper el contacto entre nosotros. Una vez estuvimos acomodados, sus embestidas comenzaron, primero a un ritmo increíblemente lento, delicioso, sensual, después aumentaron su velocidad y su fuerza, llegando más al fondo, obligándome a gritar su nombre.

Un remolino de sensaciones se apoderaron de mí, causando que mis músculos se tensaran, y cuando llegué al punto más alto, envuelta en aquella nube de satisfacción, escuché la voz de V cerca de mi oído.

—Eso es, déjate llevar—y eso hice, dejé que todo mi cuerpo se tensara a su alrededor, y finalmente alcanzara la cúspide del placer. Grité su nombre cuando la sensación me sacudió con fuerza y sentí el desencadenante del orgasmo de V al mismo tiempo. Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, desesperadas y luego simplemente se dejó caer a mi lado, agitado y jadeante.

Lo abracé, y él sonrió. Estaba completamente feliz de tenerlo a mi lado de nuevo, de sentir su aroma, sus risas, sus comentarios. Quería permanecer así con él para siempre, pero de pronto la realidad me golpeó, provocando que me separara ligeramente de él.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—inquirió mi novio con la preocupación adornando sus bellas facciones.

Volví a abrazarlo enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

—No logro que mi cabeza retenga la información para mi examen de mañana, y francamente no quiero estudiar ahora.

— ¿Es por eso que no has dormido bien?

— ¿Cómo sabes que no…?

Su dedo índice se posó con ternura sobre mi mentón, levantando mi rostro con suavidad para que lo observara.

—Lo noté desde que llegué, son tus ojos…

—Mis ojeras, lo sé.

Él asintió

—Eres mi osita panda preciosa—me abrazó sonriendo—. Permanezcamos así unos minutos, y luego te ayudaré a estudiar, te lo prometo.

Sonreí con mi corazón hinchándose de alegría. Me sentía completa, feliz y radiante. Asentí perdiéndome en su contacto y besé su barbilla como respuesta.

* * *

 **Glosario y referencias:**

¹ _Jagija/jagi:_ Amor, cariño, dulzura…

² _Saranghae:_ Te amo en coreano

³ _Aegyo:_ Expresiones y gestos tiernos

* _War Of Hormones:_ Como imagino ya todos sabemos, es una canción perteneciente a BTS.

* _Tell me what you want right now…  
Imma give to you girl right now…: _Fragmento de la letra de la canción War Of Hormones

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hey, hola, ¿Cómo están?

Últimamente estoy increíblemente obsesionada -esa palabra es decir poco en realidad- con BTS, así que decidí escribir algo con el miembro que más me gusta, y este fue el resultado. No hay mucho que decir, más que el gif que referencié en el capítulo fue el culpable de desencadenar toda la trama del one-shot.

Espero que les guste, que lo disfruten imaginándose a ustedes mismas como la protagonista, porque al final de cuentas, creo que lo hice pensando en todas las fangirls que quisieran verse en este tipo de situaciones con V, y con los demás, claro, pero bueno Tae Tae se ganó mi corazón, por eso el escrito.

Un besote, y gracias por leerme. Si tienen algo que comentarme, no duden en hacerlo.


End file.
